Follow The Leader
'''Follow The Leader is the 29th episode of TMNT and third episode of the second season. It aired on November 2nd 2013.' 'This is no game!' Official Description The Turtles face an army of robot foot soldiers; Karai captures Leonardo and forces him to do battle with ninjas that can adapt to his every move. Plot This episode begins with the Turtles continuing to search for more Mutagen containers. Donnie gets a reading from his gadget that a mutagen ooze is up a tall roof. They climb the building and eventually find it. Donnie says that they only have sixty-three containers left. Unbeknowest to the team, Karai is on another rooftop, spying on them. Their search for the missing mutagen canisters gives her an idea of evillness. While continuing to find more containers, Mikey yawns in boredom, saying that the search is getting too bored and screams sarcastically very loud, which causes Leo to tell him to stop and they will play his idea of a fun game; training. He explains near the Chinatown Gate, saying it is like King-Of-The-Mountain. Leo goes on the gate to defend his territory and Raph conspires with the rest of the team, ''their way of fun. Leo goes across in between the wire to fight his brothers. Mikey puts on his earbuds and starts to dance on the wire. Leo says it's not fighting, but Mikey negotiates and starts to make him lose focus and causes Mikey to do a jump-flip across the wires. Leo says it wasn't fair, but Donnie steps ahead. Donnie uses his mathematical skills to determine where he should strike his brother with his shurikens. Leo gets exhausted for blocking so many and realizes that Donnie also made to the other side with Mikey. Leo asks Raph what "trick" he'll get from him. Raph says that he dosen't have any, yet! He throws his sais at Leo and kicks him out of the wires, causing Leo to fall down, along with his two blades; with one of them reading, "Lame-o-nardo". Leo starts to get mad and objects that they are always not taking his training seriously. Raph argues that they should train their way and he'll train it his own way. They walk away from him and leaves Leonardo looking upset at his sword. Leo talks to Master Splinter about how his brothers treat him disrespectfully, and he wonders if he has the skill to be the leader. Splinter comments that how can his brothers appreciate him if he has a lack of self-confidence. Splinter then walks away, and the scene then switches to Karai in Bradford's dojo, looking at a picture of her now deceased mother. Then, a squad of Robotic Foot Ninja approach her from behind and challenge her. She holds her ground for a while, but is then grabbed by the arm and pinned to the ground. Shredder interferes and orders the ninjas to stop attacking her. Shredder tells Karai that he is going to Japan to attend to urgent business, and that should Karai make any move on the Turtles while he is gone, the consequence will be fierce ( escpecially on his own "daughter''). In the Shellraiser, Raph is driving, while Mikey is reading a book. He then asks Leo if he is angry with them, he then offers that he will give his comic book to Leo, but he says that he is not, he just thinks that the others have to be better following his orders, Raph then points out that you can lead a horse to water, but you can't make it drink. Leo is about to argue with Raph, but Donnie tells them to stop the Shellraiser becuse there is a mutagen canister in the area.'' When they are out of the Shellraiser, Donnie states the the canister is in a basement, Leo tells them to not make a sound or move, but they are already inside. Meanwhile, the others are searching for the canister, but Donnie misses it. Mikey, however, manges to see it. Leo then tries to stop him, but it is too late, the doors then shut close. Karai then shows up and surrounds them with Robot Foot Soldiers. Donnie then states that Karai is getting better at setting traps, but Raph thinks that with them fighting the Foot, they won't break a sweat. They then start fighting.Raph starts to win, but one of them kicks him, knocking him into Donnie, then, the turtles start losing. Leo tells them to flee, but Raph disgrees and briefly starts to fight again, but is defeated and leaves with Leo.They then climb the elevator ropes, but the robots catch Mikey's foot, but he manges to get it off.Donnie then discovers that they are robots. One of the robots then catch Leo's foot, but then, more come and completely make the wire snap.Leo then falls with the robots and gets captured. The other 3 then don't know what to do. Mikey doesn't know how to explain what happened to Master Splinter. Back in the Lair, while disscussing this Splinter overhears this, and his sons inform him that Leo has been captured by Karai. Splinter gies a small hint to the teuth about Karai to the turtles, then tells them to go and rescue Leo, which is the most important thing at the moment. Meanwhile, Leo is in a large hexagonal cage hanging on a rope from the ceiling. Karai muses to him how she could make a small fortune selling Leo to a science lab, the headline and the fiasco/papparazzi the press would make up: "Talking Ninja Turtle Found in Sewer" and laughs, leaving Leo aggravated about his capture and being totally humiliated, all in the hands of a girl he used to like. Karai then states coldly that Leo deserves everything he's getting since he "betrayed" her last time. The Foot-bots walk in and following Karai's order, kneel on the floor. Character Debuts Robot Foot Soldiers Splinter's Wisdom "You must believe in yourself if you want others to believe in you." Trivia *Leo is, so far, the only turtle to know that Karai is Splinter's daughter. *This is the fifth episode that focuses on Leo. *This is the second episode that Leo has been called, "Lame-o-nardo". *Splinter tells Leo that Karai is his daughter. *The Foot Soldiers turning to robots may be a refernce to the 1987 cartoon where the Foot Soldiers were robots. *When Mikey spots mutagen he says "Go Ninja Go Ninja Go!" which is a refernce to Vanilla Ice's "Ninja Rap." *This is the second time where Raph drives the Shellraiser. *When Raph says Donnie's device is as useless as a turtle in a trench coat is another refernce to the 80's show. *Shredder is leaving New York to Japan for take care of urgent business, which is most likely that he'll recruit Tiger Claw. *Raph using the pigeons to infertrate Bradford's dojo is similar to Raph using the pigeon to infertrate TCRI in "Showdown" *This is the third time we see Mikey's tPod. *This is the 10th episode where April dosen't appear, however she was mentioned. *It is shown that despite having Spike as a pet, Raph is very gentle with animals. *Donnie says that there are 65 canisters (1 1/2 are already found) of Kraang mutagen in the city. *When Leo tells Karai to stay away from his brothers and sensei, it may be a refernce to the 2k3 TMNT episode, "Prodigal Son", when Leo orders Karai to stay away from his family. *At the end of the episode, when Leo and Karai are fighting behind them is bill board that had "Stockman Electronics" and a picture of a mouser. *When Raph says "This is almost as lame as a turtle in a trench coat", the quote refers to the 1990 movie and the disguise the Turtles wore frequently in the 1987 series. Gallery S2 e3 1.png 2.png 3.png 4.png Follow The Leader.png 6.png 7.png 8.png 9.png 10.png 11.png 12.png 13.png 14.png 15.png Foot-bots.jpg Lame-o-nardo.jpg Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:The Show